


Relaxations

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry and Dudley are brothers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Harry and Dudley chill and get mail from overseas.





	Relaxations

“Mail’s here,” Dudley yelled as he jumped up to go to the tower’s balcony. Outside were two barn owls, resting on the railings. “Looks like you got a box and a letter.”

Harry didn’t bother looking away from the television screen, too busy trying not to die in his current game level. “Don’t forget the treats, okay?”

“I got it.” He grabbed a bag and made his way outside, leaving Harry alone.

It had been an easy summer so far. After a visit to the art museum with his friends, the Rogers family (and Avengers) had gone back to the states to enjoy the rest of the summer. Clint had come home one day with a gaming system, to which their pops said it would probably make them twice as lazy, but their dad encouraged the use. In the end, there had been a compromise - every hour playing games meant an extra hour doing something productive.

The team had been called out on a mission a few hours before hand, so the brothers had enacted their privacy pass code to play without Jarvis informing their pops about the long hours they were putting in. Pepper was supposed to come by to watch them after she got out of her meeting, but they still had time.

“Is that my supply list?” Harry asked when Dudley came back in.

“Doesn’t say it’s from Hogwarts.”

Harry paused the game before handing the controller to Dudley, taking the letter and box from his brother. “I don’t recognize the handwriting on it.”

“Are you going to open it or not?”

Harry rolled his eyes and put the box to the side so he could unfold the letter. “You’re ruining my high score.”

“Shut up and read your thing. I got this.”

“Ah huh.” Harry finally unrolled it and cleared his throat. “Okay, here goes. ‘Harry, I hope this letter finds you well since I don’t know exactly where you are. The papers don’t offer much, just that you’re in the states, but still go to Hogwarts.’”

“That’s dad’s doing, probably.” Dudley shifted next to Harry, using his entire body movement in the hopes that his on-screen character would do something. “Come on…”

Harry shrugged and continued. “’Just wanted to say I miss you, and don’t trust what they say about me. Maybe we’ll meet up when you get back on this side of the pond. All my love, S.B.’”

“Who is S.B.?”

“I don’t know. There’s a Susan Bones in my year…but I’ve never talked to her.”

Dudley laughed. “Harry’s got a girlfriend.”

Harry shoved him. “I do not!”

“Hey, watch it! I could have died!”

Harry tossed the letter to the side and grabbed the box. “It’s my save anyway.”

“Whatever.”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back against Dudley. “Looks like a bunch of letters are in here, along with some newspapers. Probably Hermione’s idea to put it all together and send it at once.”

“You know, adults are just as smart as her. I’m sure they thought of it too, especially after last year.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry picked up the standard letter that came with his supply list and tossed it to the side. “Oh, it’s a postcard from Ron!”

“From Egypt?”

“Yeah.” Harry held up the picture once Dudley had paused the game. “They went to see his oldest brother. He looks kind of cool.”

Dudley leaned in closer. “Is that an earring?”

“Ron mentioned he had one. Think dad will let us get one?”

“Dad? Sure. Pops? Uh…”

Harry grinned and put the postcard aside. “Yeah, you’re right. We better do it without his permission.”

“Harry.”

“When we’re older.” Dudley turned back to the game.

“Now you sound like pops.” Harry picked up a newspaper and read through it.

_Sirs._

Harry looked up from the paper. “What is it, Jarvis?”

_Though I don’t agree with your breaking rules, I understand the reasoning. So perhaps you should be aware that Miss Potts is on her way._

Dudley had already saved the game and turned off the system. Harry tried not to grin as his brother put the controller back and jumped back onto the couch, pulling out another newspaper to make it seem like they hadn’t just been playing video games all morning.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Harry said just as the elevator opened. “Aunt Pepper!”

“Hey boys, sorry I’m so late.” She tossed her purse to the side as she toed off her heels. “What showed up?”

“Bunch of stuff from Hogwarts and friends.” Harry folded the paper and held it out to her, knowing she’d want to read it. Pepper was always fascinated with what happened in the wizarding world. “How was the meeting?”

“Boring for you, I’m sure.” She settled onto the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table. “Did you get your list?”

“Yeah, I haven’t read it yet. We aren’t going until after our birthday anyway.”

“True, but you never know what a new year will bring.” Pepper scanned over the front page of the paper. “I’ll never get over the moving pictures on paper…”

Harry gave her a smile and reached for his Hogwarts letter. “Maybe we’ll take a picture you can put in your office. Claim it’s something the company is working on.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

Harry put a finger to his lips. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell, Dud.”

“Whatever. Oh, Ron sent _me_ something!”

Harry shook his head and opened his letter as Dudley tore into the smaller box with his name on it. It was a standard letter. School began on September first, the train left at eleven. Except… Harry took out the permission slip for Hogsmeade, not sure why he needed a signed for for a wizarding village, but not to play a dangerous sport like Quidditch. He was sure his parents would sign it, but pops would probably want to make sure Thor checked it out. Not that his Uncle minded, of course.

“Look like I can take electives,” he told Pepper. “There’s a list I get to choose from.”

“See? Aren’t you glad you looked?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry got up and put the packet on the counter where his parents were sure to find it. “Think we can do Chinese tonight?”

Pepper smiled. “Chinese sounds great. Jarvis, place in an order. Get some extra for when everybody comes back.”

_Of course, Miss Potts._

Harry settled between Pepper and Dudley again. “Movie night?”

“As long as it isn’t another _Karate Kid_ , I’m good,” Dudley said, spinning something in his hand. “I don’t even know what this thing is, but it’s cool.”

Pepper leaned over to ruffle Dudley’s hair. “No _Karate Kid_. Jarvis, put something on.”

When an old-school Jackie Chan movie came on instead, Harry laughed while Dudley groaned and fell back against the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer... but I separated it.


End file.
